6 Snippets
by Bluphelis
Summary: Just some unfinished story snippets from six OtH stories I've started over the last few years. All are slightly implied Rerne, and are mostly dialogue.


**Author's Notes:** I'm posting these because I may never finish the stories they're apart of, and I thought the parts I had were decent enough to post here on their own. Should I finish any of the stories, I will post them as their own separate stories here on FFN.

These are listed from oldest to newest, and I added the time stamp from when they were first created to help me and help you. All of the titles I have are unofficial and are placeholders until I either find something better or keep them. I don't know when exactly these all take place (most likely a year or two after the movie), or in what order, but I hope you enjoy them anyway!

.

xxXxx

.

 **1.) 02/09/2013 - "Valentine"**

[RJ] "You looking for me?"

"Gah!" Verne couldn't help the cry he gave out as he fell, dropping the container. It took everything he had not to pull himself into the safe confines of his shell. Looking behind him he found RJ smirking at him.

"How many times have I told you to stop doing that?" He glared at RJ as he tried to sit back up.

"So many. Do you want a hand up?" Verne didn't even have time to answer before RJ was gently pulling him into a standing position. Verne knew RJ could be gentle, had seen him play with the triplets and comfort Heather when she couldn't handle her father, but it still surprised him when it happened.

"So what's with the valentine? Does it have any good ones in it?"

"What's a valentine?"

"Hm? Oh that's right. This is your guys first Valentine's Day huh?"

"What _are_ you talking about?" He forgot how exasperating it could be to talk to RJ.

Reaching down, RJ picked up the heart-shaped container. "This. This is a valentine. During Valentine's Day, humans will give these and other small meaningless candies and trinkets to a potential mate, to let them know that they are-" shifting the valentine under his arm, he mimed air quotes as he continued, _'interested'_ and that they care for one another."

Pulling the box back out, he popped it open, revealing it to be full of half-eaten chocolates. "The containers like this, which will be appearing in abundance over the next month, are filled with an assortment of chocolates containing odd flavored centers that are usually disgusting. There's no way to know what one is until you try it though, which explains this box here."

"So it's just another excuse to eat then?"

"Essentially, yes, but the holiday is mostly about couples and romance."

.

.

 **2.) 03/26/2015 - "Zip It"**

What is that?"

RJ walked over to the wagon and pulled the blue lump out, dropping it onto the ground, "My friends, this," RJ kicked the rolled up lump, causing it to unfurl and lay out before them, "is a sleeping bag."

Verne wasn't impressed. "And that would be...?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely. A sleeping bag is... well, it's exactly what it's called. It's a bag you sleep in."

"Why would anyone want to sleep in a bag?"

"That reason would be warmth. Humans don't have a coat of fur like us animals do, so when they sleep outside, they get cold a lot quicker. The inside of this sleeping bag has been lined with thick material to lock in heat and help keep them warm."

[Heather] "How do the humans get inside? Do they just, like, crawl in?"

"See this zipper here on the side? Humans will unzip it, lay down inside, and then zip it right back up. An opening is left up here for their heads so they can breath, but the rest of their body stays nice and toasty."

[Verne] "And what did you want to do with it?"

"Well Verne, after my experience with the log last night, I was thinking we could boot out those leaves and lay this bad boy down instead. It would be a lot softer and hopefully a lot warmer for everyone too."

"Really?"

"Really really. And if you just can't give up your precious leaves Verne, I was thinking we could spread them around and behind the log, to help lock in even more heat."

xxXxx

RJ made his way through the sleeping bag towards Verne, finding him close to the entrance of the log. "So? What'dya think?"

"It's... nice. "

"Are you still cold?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were shivering pretty bad the other night."

"Oh. ...I didn't think anyone had noticed."

"I don't think anyone else did. I only noticed because you woke me up when you started... well, cuddling me."

"Oh no..."

"Verne it's okay! Really, you didn't bother me. Sure I thought I was gonna turn into a popsicle, but I figured you were probably a lot colder than me at the time. You are cold-blooded right? That means it's harder for you to get warm?"

"Yeah. I usually get all of the warmth I need from the sun, but with fall coming in... well there's just not enough sunlight anymore."

"Well, this sleeping bag should help."

"..Thanks RJ."

.

.

 **3.) 03/28/2015 - "Nevermore"**

RJ jolted awake, leaves flying off of him as his body lurched forward.

Darkness.  
Snores.  
Food.

The log... he was still in the log. Leaves drifted around him as his heartbeat tried to settle itself. Breathing hard, he focused on relaxing. He was fine, really. His mind insisted on remembering that night though, and it skewed his perception of his new home without him even realizing it.

It was too much like a cave.  
It was too much like a sleeping bear.  
It was too much like the food he'd tried to steal.

 **Vincent.**

Abruptly RJ stood. Memories of that night played over his vision. He was sure he was in the log... but what if he wasn't? He needed to leave... now! Bracing his paw against the wall of the log (cave), he made his way towards the exit. With each step a leaf (pie tin) crunched underfoot, and he flinched at the sound of it.

' _Too loud; you'll wake the bear.'_

Catching his breath, he stepped past Verne (Vincent). He didn't want to wake anyone up; all he wanted to do was get outside (get something to eat).

' _Be quiet; you'll wake the bear.'_

Something moved behind him. RJ froze. He couldn't see it, didn't _want_ to see it. Slowly though, he turned, shaking as he did so. Something was watching him.

"RJ?"

' _You woke the bear.'_

RJ ran.

.

.

 **4.) 04/01/2015 - "All Fools/FOOLS"**

"Uncle RJ what are you gonna do with the camera?"

"Verne said we can't play with it anymore."

"Are we gonna tease Hammy again?"

"Kids kids kids! Just trust your Uncle RJ, okay? I've got something great planned for today, and if Verne doesn't see us with the camera, then I guess we can't get in trouble for playing with it, now can we?"

RJ grinned as he turned the camera off, the triplets giggles following suit.

ooXoo

The camera flickered on.

RJ stood in the center of the frame, holding a piece of cardboard in his hands.

"Okay audience! Welcome to this special one-time only show focused on... April Fools' Day!"

"What is this "April Fools' Day" you ask? Well, April Fools' Day is a holiday on the first day of April, and humans celebrate it around the whole wide world every year. What do they do to celebrate? They play pranks on each other!"

RJ ran up the lens, whispering a quick "Sounds like my kind of holiday, if you ask me," with a wink before returning to the center of the frame. The camera shook as the porcupine holding it giggled.

"Anyway, to get back to our program, the amazing porcupine triplets and myself have pranked the majority of our friends and family, and we have taken the liberty of recording their reactions. Let's watch!"

The camera fizzed out, a new recording starting up.

.

.

 **5.) 04/04/2015 - "Change"**

"Verne... hey Verne, come on wake up."

"RJ?" It took a few minutes for the turtle to wake up. "...It's so late. What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Ssh! No, nothing's wrong Verne. I just need you to come here with me for a second."

"RJ, it's the middle of the night. If there's nothing wrong then why did yo-"

"Verne just trust me! If you don't hurry we're gonna miss it."

Verne looked at RJ. The grin on his face was near smug. To any other animal that grin would have meant 'danger'. Shame for Verne he knew otherwise.

"Oh no what did you do?"

"You wound me Verne, you really do. Now would you please just follow me?"

Verne sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm coming."

xxXxx

"You woke me up to show me a lunar eclipse?"

"Not just any lunar eclipse. The humans call it a Total Lunar Eclipse. They were talking about it on the TV the other day. They don't happen very often."

"Why is it red like that? Do you know?"

"The humans say it means something big is about to happen."

"Well, the last time something big happened, my family was taken for a ride and we were almost killed by a bear, so I can't say I'm thrilled."

"Ah but if that hadn't of happened, you never would have met me."

"Jeez. Talk about killing the mood."

"...Although... I really am sorry for all of that, Verne. I just..." Anything he wanted to say just sounded like an excuse. He knew what he had been doing was wrong. RJ sighed, deep and heavy. "I'm sorry."

"I know RJ. You were just trying to survive."

"At the expense of your family, Verne. Nothing can make up for that."

"Well, you seem to be doing an awful lot of work for nothing then."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think I haven't been paying attention, RJ. I've been watching you since you joined us. You're always there for everyone, no matter what it is, and you've been patrolling our territory for quite awhile now, making sure everything is okay before you come back to the log."

"You noticed that, huh?"

"I'm a light sleeper. Of course I noticed. And even with your mouth shut you're surprisingly loud."

.

.

 **6.) 05/28/2015 - "Anyone Can Cook"**

"Hey RJ... do you think I can cook?"

RJ looked over at the turtle, not quite sure what to make of the question. Most of the food they gathered didn't need to be cooked, thanks to the humans need for convenience.

"Well... I don't see why not. That movie we all watched the other day did say that _'anyone can cook,'_ but why would you want to? You know that we don't _need_ to cook our food."

"Oh I know. I was just... wondering."

' _Uh-huh. He's been watching Martha Stewart again.'_ RJ didn't understand Verne's fascination with the woman, but he did know that the turtle was embarrassed by it. He freaked when RJ found out he was watching her show.

"Hmm... Well, we don't have anything you can actually cook in anyway, so it doesn't matter."

.

xxXxx

.

2015 was a busy year lol

"Zip It," "Nevermore," and "Change" are probably my faves out of all of these. I absolutely loved the writing layout I had for "Nevermore."

I'M GONNA SCREAM I FORGOT ABOUT FFN'S SHIT FORMATTING


End file.
